


【仏英】Scaborough fair

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Heitalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: Cp： 仏英诗人仏x商人英私设如山 细节勿追究 有双关有暗示但不太想打注释 觉得自己品会更好吧设定15世纪左右，英法百年战争之末，大航海时代之初的某一年。斯卡布罗集市就设定在斯卡布罗这个地方Story Based on Scarborough Fair/Canticle
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【仏英】Scaborough fair

**Author's Note:**

> Cp： 仏英  
> 诗人仏x商人英  
> 私设如山 细节勿追究 有双关有暗示但不太想打注释 觉得自己品会更好吧  
> 设定15世纪左右，英法百年战争之末，大航海时代之初的某一年。  
> 斯卡布罗集市就设定在斯卡布罗这个地方
> 
> Story Based on Scarborough Fair/Canticle

正文：

“你将要去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
代我向那里的那一个人问好，  
因为他是我的一生挚爱。”

（一）  
黄昏已经降临在这个英格兰东部的小城，但集市仍然熙熙攘攘的。在西北角的茶叶铺子，粗眉毛商人引起了他的注意。 落日的余晖洒在茶叶上，反出黄色的光泽。后来他才知道，柯克兰兄弟从王那里买的茶在这一片小有名气——毕竟大部分茶叶都是王从遥远的东方带过来的。此时正值大航海时代伊始，王自然而然地引起了这个小镇各个商人的注意。他听说，亚瑟·柯克兰可是费了很大功夫才得到这个和王做生意的机会，所以茶叶的价格也会私自提的比这值的价格更高一些，但所有人仍然是争着抢着去买。  
他，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，顺着多佛尔海峡从法兰西到达英格兰的多佛，再一路向北，阴差阳错的到了斯卡布罗。他从来没有见到过如此的地方，弗朗西斯一度认为自己江郎才尽，直到他遇见了斯卡布罗，遇见了亚瑟·柯克兰。

他抓起一小撮茶叶放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，对着商人说道：“太贵了。”  
这是个典型的金色头发日耳曼人，个头十分的高，头发被高高地竖起，围着一条蓝白色的围巾。  
商人有些被冒犯到了，他皱起眉头回击道：“这已经是我们这一片最好的了，当然您如此不识货，也可以依据您自己的判断。  
亚瑟·柯克兰不是第一次见这种人了，斯卡布罗集市迎来过不少来自荷兰的日耳曼人。荷兰人的经商能力，这一圈的人可都听说过——什么建造没有枪炮的商船之类的。  
“所以到底能不能便宜一点？ 不能我就调头走了。“高个子扬了扬眉毛，但他心里面清楚这茶叶的质量。  
“当然不能，先生。“亚瑟将视线从他脸上移开。

弗朗西斯注意到了集市西北角，有个高个子在和当地的粗眉毛绿眼睛商人吵架。不知为何，他就阴差阳错地被这个景象吸引了。他透过人群，专注地注视着。身材略小的商人在争吵中，耳根愈来愈红，再逐渐面红耳赤。高个子日耳曼人则仍然面不改色地说着什么，无论他在说什么，一定是一直在激怒这个商人。突然间，商人气势汹汹地贴近了日耳曼人，大概是在放什么狠话。  
人突然间多了起来，挡住了弗朗西斯的一大半视线。但他灵敏的耳朵听到了那边的一声毫不掩饰的咒骂。他被驱使了，但不知道是被什么。他扒开人群，小跑着要去那边拉架。

亚瑟·柯克兰急了，他一气之下扯住了对方围巾的一角。他的右拳头差一点就要快准狠地揍在那个荷兰人挺立的鼻梁上了。但，突然出现的陌生人阻止了他。这个陌生人讲着很浓的一口法式英语，长着一张俊俏的脸，有一头绚丽柔软的金色长发，但却胡子拉碴、面色憔悴。他有双漂亮的眼睛，亚瑟从来没见过这样子的眸子——像是深邃的深海中参杂着日夜交替时罕见的天空紫。他听起来和看起来都是满肚子文化，但亚瑟却想不到他为什么如此穷愁潦倒。

“先生们，看起来你们是起了一场冲突啊。”他轻轻地拉开扑向荷兰人的亚瑟·柯克兰。  
“这位，呃，怎么称呼您？”  
“柯克兰，亚瑟·柯克兰。”亚瑟接着说，“这个该死的荷兰人想要我降价把这些东方茶叶卖给他，见鬼去吧。“  
他在内心低声抱怨了一句。  
「这个法国佬口音可真重。」

“只是友善的建议。“ 荷兰人说道。

法国人拉过亚瑟，前者凑到商人的耳边低语道：“现在的日子，谁不知道荷兰人精明。不要和他动粗，也别和他争论。太阳要落下了，如果不想丢掉这一单生意就妥协吧。“  
亚瑟·柯克兰的眼神犹豫地在弗朗西斯和荷兰人之间徘徊了一下。  
“行吧，但这个价不能再低了。“

“今天谢谢你了。”  
此时此刻的集市，不再熙攘，只留下了一些商人收摊。亚瑟打包好桌子上的最后一包茶叶，身边有个双手环抱着看他的法国陌生人。  
“还没向你正式地介绍一下我自己，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。你可以叫我弗朗西斯。”  
“波诺弗瓦，”亚瑟重复了一下这个法国姓氏，“亚瑟·柯克兰，如你所见，斯卡布罗的一个小商人。”  
“能把茶叶卖成这样，可不是什么小商人啊，亚瑟。“他补充道。  
亚瑟·柯克兰没有搭理他，他利索地收拾了一下今天摆弄出来的糟乱，最后关上了铺子的门。他扭过头，道：“我请你喝一杯。“

结果可想而知，弗朗西斯答应了，然后亚瑟不出意外地烂醉如泥，开始对着这个刚刚认识的异乡人胡言乱语。

“该死的斯科特，我明明都已经23岁了，他却要像老太太一样天天唠叨我。”  
“……呃，这我不能做出任何评价。“

“斯科特就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他就是个只考虑自己的自私鬼。”

“为了我的生意，我已经好几次向那个精明的王高价购入茶叶了。法国佬，知道我为什么卖的更贵吗？大家知道我和王的来往，也知道我卖的是王从东方带来的精品茶。王绝不是什么省油的灯，我根本没有办法。不过，之前的名誉没有让我因为抬价而丢失大量客户。这群混蛋啊，他们肯定有人更没心没肺地卖到城市去了。那些该死的贵族肯定识货，这群无良也能去狠狠地赚他一笔。如果你去城市里，你可以去打听打听他们能卖到多贵！”  
“那他们可真是不知廉耻啊。

……

“还有，你是怎么回事？这战争都打了这么久了，要不是现在是休战，我肯定认为你是个逃兵。”  
弗朗西斯轻轻一笑，“也算是某种程度上的逃兵吧。”

亚瑟听到之后，一头雾水地摇了摇头。醉酒的他无法思考，最后这场闹剧以亚瑟醉得太厉害而被绊倒为收场。弗朗西斯一直在不停地向酒馆里的人表达歉意，另一边则拦着张牙舞爪的亚瑟。他在夜晚镇子里嬉闹的人群中，半扛着亚瑟·柯克兰。他并不知道亚瑟住在哪里，现在的后者也肯定说不出来。弗朗西斯用身上仅有的一些钱在小小的旅店里定下最后一间双人房。  
一进到那个棕色调的小小房间，弗朗西斯就把亚瑟扔到了右边的床上。瘦小的商人卷起一角被子，像猫一个蜷缩在里面。那股锐气荡然无存，被酒精麻痹了的亚瑟·柯克兰将伪装背后的自己彻底裸露在外面。

“弗朗西斯……波诺弗瓦……”他颤抖的声音被闷在被子里，重复着这个法国名字，“你又是什么人……？”

“噗，也就是个不得志的诗人吧。”

“那个，你可以到你那里借宿一段时间吗？”  
秋冬交替时期的太阳还没有弗朗西斯和宿醉的亚瑟起得早，黑暗里弗朗西斯坐在他床的一角将这个请求抛向仍然蜷缩在被子里的亚瑟。他穷得叮当响，在异国他乡也没有熟人，唯一的办法就是厚着脸皮请求刚刚见面并共度一晚的亚瑟·柯克兰。  
亚瑟模模糊糊地嗯了一声，听出来他在犹豫。

“行吧，那就让你现在我那里住几晚。” 他也知道，这个法国人太穷了，昨天的房费可能花掉了他的大半部分积蓄。

（二）  
春天将至，不少外地人涌入斯卡布罗，常驻的也还是那些人。

“喂，你听说了没？那个柯克兰收了个法国人在自己家里面。” 旅店老板大娘逢人就说这事儿，尤其是大家近期总是能看到法国人的身影。  
“哪个柯克兰？”  
“西北头那个卖茶叶的！”  
“你又是怎么知道的？”抱着刚出炉的面包的老头一脸狐疑，周围的听众也都竖起了耳朵。

“冬天的时候，那个法国佬带着烂醉的柯克兰跑到我们店里了，还要最后一个双人间！”大娘夸张地挥了挥手，又撇了一下嘴，“不过，看他那样儿估计挺穷的。但是吧，我后来偶然听见别人议论到那个法国佬拉着亚瑟的手出没在各大场所。”  
“戴夫人，你不会是在隐晦地暗示他们是那种不可言说的关系吧？”  
“哦，老天！这可是你自己说的，我可没有自己说他们是那种关系，”戴夫人撇了撇嘴，“你要是误传，把这柯克兰给拉到城里面处死了，你这良心不疼吗？虽然他脾气臭了点，但也不至于这样吧，我看你也没少买他的茶叶。”  
“你说什么呢？我还感觉你话里有话嘞，到时候要是真查起源头来，还不是找你！”烤面包的老头子冷冷地甩了她一眼。

……

人群最终以他们争吵的结束而散开，而亚瑟·柯克兰收了个法国人的事实也就这么慢慢地传开，并带入了他们臆想。

窗边的几株鲜艳的红玫瑰被这几个月到来的弗朗西斯呵护得很好，他坐在木桌上前，潦草但是又华丽。他在用母语书写着几月内的感情，这种感觉已经好久没有降临到他身上来了——甚至可以说，这美妙的感觉从来降临到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的身上，直到现在。

他身后是刚刚从集市回来的亚瑟，正在脱掉布料外衣。  
“啊，你还在写啊。”  
“亚蒂！我从来没有如此灵感如潮过，”他吻了走过来的商人的双唇，双眸放光又看向面前的纸，“你看，这些文字，这些文字！都是在描述你。”

淡淡地花香落在地毯、木质家具和弗朗西斯的长发上，当他低下头奋笔疾书时，香味会顺着发丝停留在弗朗西斯的鼻尖，让他想起来亚瑟·柯克兰。它也会在夜晚落在亚瑟明显突兀的锁骨与纤细的脖子，微妙的芬芳被夹杂在坦诚相待的躯体之间。耳鬓厮磨、如胶似漆，是他们在夜晚里——伴着楼下一家酒馆酩酊大醉的人群吵吵嚷嚷以及若隐若现的乐器声，对他们唇齿相依关系的证明。  
窗户微开透着风，玫瑰的柔软花瓣在轻轻地上下起伏，微小生物能嗅到他抖出来的花香。没有值得担心的事，楼下的声音大得很。砸碎的玻璃酒瓶子里隐约能听到有人在轻声抗议和闷哼，随即是看热闹的人爆发出的扫兴声。冲刺，他们在为什么东西竞赛，欢呼一浪比一浪高，最终一齐爆发欢呼声。欢呼里也参杂着部分冷嘲热讽，异常显著。  
风停了，花瓣不再摆动，弗朗西斯喘一口气，再重新倒在柔软的垫子上。

是，他们就是别人在好奇揣测的那种关系，那种最终会被刑场被人观望处刑的关系。他们知道，这是最禁忌的感情，但抵不住撒旦的诱惑与阿弗洛狄忒的怂恿。他们犯下了那桩不应该成为罪的罪，并留下罪证。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在街角的铺子挑着初春仅有的几种蔬菜，看摊姑娘的视线在他和远处的另一个姑娘之间来回游走。  
“Bonjour，belle dame。” 他是真的生怕别人不知道自己是个法国人。  
他买了些当季的蔬菜，哼着不太成调子的曲子在街上慢慢悠悠地走着，他在想刚刚写成的那一首诗。隐晦的感情被他挤在一起，塞进短诗里。他在斯卡布罗写过的每一首，都是由自己的真情实感与血液骨肉凝缩而出，并藏匿着他心中沉甸甸的亚瑟·柯克兰。白雪没有他初到不久时那么厚了，反射出鲜明耀眼的白光；仅有的松树也是仅有的、星星点点的绿色。

“早上好，戴夫人。”他向旅店大娘挥了挥手，后者同样回以微笑。

后面搬着几个大箱子的健壮男人上下瞄了弗朗西斯好几眼。

多少人和他一样呢？

心怀叵测。因为是法国人。

（三）  
“弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯？弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦？” 亚瑟推开门，喊着爱人的名字。屋子空荡荡的，没有气息。淡淡的木香来自于家具，还有窗户边几朵玫瑰散发的味道。法国人不在这个房子里。  
亚瑟开遍了每一个屋子的门，搜寻了每一个角落：“喂，法国佬你在哪儿？”  
他手里攥着的信纸已经被搓的不成样，原本来信人的字迹也被折得张牙舞爪。

“喂，弗朗西斯？”

“亲爱的弟弟……  
……近日在外听到风声，自巴黎起义过后法军重整……  
听闻邻里传言，你目前在与一位法国人同居……我作为长兄定要提醒你，莫与他过多纠缠……  
英法再次开战是必定的……切记！  
……  
亚瑟，有些事情我都明白……但是是时候该放下了……国家高于一切  
……  
斯科特”

一张透着淡香的纸放在红玫瑰旁边，亚瑟难以置信地读了一次又一次。那些字母已经被他熟记在心，纤瘦带茧的手反复划过笔记留下的印痕。波诺弗瓦仍在，他的文字还留在这里——在这纸上、在那心里。他没走，他还在亚瑟的身边走动着。

“我亲爱的亚蒂，  
如你所见我已经离开了。这是时候，是我该为我的国家作出一些贡献的时刻了。我很抱歉是对你们开战，但被占领的地方是我们必须要收复的。  
亚瑟，会更好的。”

以及，一篇又一篇早已完成的情诗。故事的开头说，他一度认为自己江郎才尽，直到遇见了斯卡布罗与亚瑟·柯克兰。玫瑰下的沙沙作响，最终落成，摆在亚瑟柯克兰的面前。交叠的纸张，些许潦草的手写文字，消失不见的气味。  
他垂下手臂，一张消息一张告别均躺在他的指边。  
弗朗西斯似一缕青烟，再如何也抓不住了。  
L’amour est une chose si humble，Love is such a humble thing.

告别，也就只有两个字。

“亚蒂，我的命运注定会是战死疆场。但你的出现，让其有了意义。”

被浸红了的纸有着熟悉的味道，从他从比欧——一个法国小兵的手里接过的这最后的书信时，就闻到了。  
这期间，他们不少通信。或许说，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦寄过的诗与书信数不胜数。时不时，寄来的纸张是被染上了天边的鲜红让亚瑟甚是担忧，但他从来不过多表现。  
戴夫人会像以往的日子一样与他打招呼，只字不提曾经被议论纷纷的流言蜚语。事实上，这一个多月内，大家都没有谈论过。斯卡布罗，依然是那个在黄昏下营业的民风淳朴小镇与集市。似是什么都没有发生，环绕这里的只是余晖下波光粼粼的大海和通向城市的小路。  
信件的到来，亚瑟·柯克兰总是表现的漫不经心毫不在乎。但却在熄灭了蜡烛的昏暗房间里，举着殷红的诗，止不住地一次又一次木讷地回忆过往。他从此再无安眠。  
“我叫比欧。”  
又是一个法国口音很重的年轻人。战争近乎尾声，但却还没有结束。柯克兰们都知道，他们必输无疑。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰？” 是法语发音。  
“是我。”  
比欧没有再多说话，他从破旧不堪的包中拿出一叠搓皱了的纸递给了商人。亚瑟在屋内红发的注视下，将信将疑地接下。  
醒目的名字在第一页的空白处。

Arthur Kirkland

笔墨有些不太清晰，字迹有些颤抖。  
当硝烟弥漫但却暂时没有声响的时候，他颤抖着用仅有的纸笔写下了断断续续的语句。

“波诺弗瓦先生告诉我，他出意外后请来通知您。”  
“……”  
“波诺弗瓦先生他……前不久战死。”  
“……”

“比欧，还有别的话吗？”  
“只有这个讯息和这些信件，先生。”

（四）

“香芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香。我猜他们大概分别代表爱情的甜蜜、力量 、忠诚和勇气吧。”

小木箱子在它的主人去世几年后，被其兄长偶然翻出来。被保存完好的信件，重见天日。斯科特·柯克兰坐在仅有的几缕阳光下的椅子上翻阅着他们，清脆的声音是屋内唯一的声响。他感叹，里面枯萎的玫瑰瓣仍有一丝残留的微妙气味附着在纸上。  
数不胜数的单词在近百页大小不一的纸上流动着，然而他只是简单地扫读了一下。时不时出现的法语单词会吸引他的注意力，其他内容则在斯科特有些干枯的手指下被大致忽略。他知道这不是他的人生故事，他明白他并不会懂这些爱恨情仇。  
亚瑟·柯克兰与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的相遇、共处、分别，他都没有参与。斯科特·柯克兰是完全的局外人，但这却戏剧性地以他收了尾。

“你将要去斯卡布罗集市吗？  
代我向那里的那一个人问好，  
因为他是我的一生挚爱。”

斯科特的手指停留在最后一页，有些褪色的墨迹躺在他苍白无力的手指下，再亦无法像在多年前那个兴致冲冲、在玫瑰下奋笔疾书的法国长发青年的笔下一样舞动。

“滴下的银色泪水冲洗着坟茔，  
士兵擦拭着他的枪。  
将军们命令麾下的士兵冲杀，  
为一个早已遗忘的理由而战。”

他，为此死亡。

Fin.  
Linda Jim Snape/糖醋珈昀


End file.
